Although there are many food preservative systems available today, there continues to be a need for compositions having effective multiple component functionality in the area of fish fillet treatment. It is known, for example, that many of the commercially avialable preservative compositions for meats, and even for shrimp, simply do not work as effectively with fish fillets. For this reason, and the fact that fish fillets are particularly difficult to preserve and to maintain yield, specific compositions which are unique to fillet fish product preservation are needed.
Thus, it is important to recognize that the preservation of edible protein, as well as the yield enhancement thereof, involves many very close arts in which the transfer of technology from, for example, meat treatment to fish treatment or even from shellfish to fish fillet treatment is seldom possible. Each type of protein product, poultry, fresh meat, eggs, cheeses, sausages, shell fish, frozen shrimp, fish fillet, etc., all have peculiar biochemical composition with different types of bacteriological problems, taste problems, deterioration, etc. For this reason, the art is replete with may differing compositions which appear at first blush to be similar and yet most often have unique application in only one field for one type of protein product. Such compositions are commercially, technically or otherwise unsuccessful or unacceptable when applied to other types of proteins. Thus, as the prior art below illustrates, there is very little that is obvious in this field. As will be more fully disclosed below, the present invention satisfies a long felt need, the solution to which has heretofore evaded the skilled artison.